Dare
by Patchwork Snowflake
Summary: Sai pretty much wrote his death sentence upon accepting one of Naruto and Sasuke's most elaborate and humiliating dares ever that involves a stuffed bra, make-up, and a yard of lace later on. Follow him as he tries not to embarass himself...too much. Warning, this fic contains AU, some bishounen, cross-dressing, good grammar and spelling, and cracky inspiration.
1. Sai Blushes?

_I've realized that despite reading over 200 hours of fanfic (yes, I'm that pathetic, but not as pathetic as you Directioners, ;) ) I've only read the author's notes for only about... 3 of them. So I doubt anyone will read this. I've also realized that out of all those fanfics I've read, not one of them had any kind of introduction from the author. Just so that I can make myself endearing to you (not really)- yeah, nice to meet ya, just call me D. And I've realized that writing something like this is completely unnecessary, and my brain is dying from the lack of sleep. Not much of an introduction, un? _

_A funny inspiration came to me today, and I sorta based this of off it. It's more of a prelude, and I know I sound like a damn nerd, so just read it, please. R&R! First official fic, don't expect much. Writing for Sai was rather fun, and I freaked today when I realized I had the same birthday as him. And Izumo. :D_

_-D. :) _

Sai groaned softly as his alarm clock went berserk on the desk next to his bed, beeping with the ferocity to match a censor in an Eminem song. He rolled over, away from the source of the sound, smothering his face in the heavenly warmth of his pillow as he tried to block the monstrous noise out of his mind. Normally, he'd be up and running fifteen minutes before it even rung, but today he wanted to make an exception. After all, it was the day he'd been dreading more than his death ever since school started. His eyes suddenly flew open. Yes, it was the day.

Stretching his pale arms above his head, he arched his spine back as a loud, tired yawn escaped his mouth. Out of luck, his left hand hit something hard and metallic. The beeping suddenly ceased, followed immediately by a loud crashing sound. Sai allowed himself a tiny smirk while rubbing his eyes. Finally, peace. But then he remembered that it was _the day_, and all the positive thoughts he had earlier vanished.

He dragged himself out of the incredible warmth of his twin bed. It was covered with rumpled, plain white sheets that smelled like granola bars and dried paint- homely, he'd say. His groggy brain didn't process what he'd just thought until a few moments later, and he almost smiled. He needed to annoy Sakura more with that phrase. As much as he hates to admit it, it was absolutely _hilarious _when she was driven up a wall by his antics, her reactions amusing him almost as much as Naruto's do. Lately, his list of insults for her seemed to have dwindled.

Though he never showed it, he never meant whatever he said to those two. They were the first people to actually approach him and have a friendly conversation with him. How could he actually mean it when he says those things?

Sighing a little, he pushed his thoughts away and walked over to the other side of his bed, where his small wooden desk was. The cold linoleum floor that burned his warm feet was spotlessly clean, like everything else in the room. Well, besides the little electronic device that was apt to imitate notorious rappers that was now obliterated. He looked at the pile of broken pieces splattered on the floor, and without a second glance, scooped it up in his arms and tossed them into the oblivion of the tiny wastebasket place conveniently under his desk. It was beyond repair, anyways.

Sunlight streamed in from the small window, warming his right side. Briskly, he walked over to it, and drew the soft white curtains. Judging from the position of the sun in the sky, it was probably only seven in the morning. Tokyo was already bustling. The streets below his apartment were choked with cars and people trying to get to work and school. He found himself drawn to the scene- each car and person were so different- neon green converse, sleek black metal, red lace, purple hair- the colors and sights crowded his senses, and the artistic side of him shouted at him to start painting.

"SAIIII-SANNN!" a loud, obnoxious voice hollered, accompanied by the sound of his poor bedroom door slamming into his wall. Sai flinched and almost fall backwards. A malady of colorful curses streamed through his head, but he was decent enough to filter them out without voice them. Instantly, the invader sauntered not so conspicuously over to him, and grabbed him by the side of his arms, steadying him.

"Lee," Sai deadpanned monotonously, his voice cracking from disuse. What the hell was he doing in his room? It was only then that he discovered how thirsty he was. Already, things were going bad today. First his alarm clock, and now Lee...

"How are you this youthful morning, my dear youthful comrade?" Lee chirped, turning Sai around to face him with the amount of force that could only be possessed by an Olympic weight lifter gold medalist. Sai was almost blinded the thousand-watt smile the boy flashed him. Combined with Lee's two hairy caterpillars for eyebrows and bowl cut that shined more than a polished leather shoe, Sai imagined that he'd been forever scarred for life and unable to paint.

Almost suddenly, the blinding light that emitted from Lee's teeth disappeared, replaced a frown.

"Ah, my youthful friend, I'm afraid you'd catch a cold if you continue to proceed in your current state of dress," Lee said, scrutinizing him with a critical eye. Sai paused, still sleepy. Then it hit him- he was only clad in a pair of black boxers. Instantly he felt the warmth rising to his cheeks.

Oblivious to Sai's embarrassment, Lee let out a gasp, placing a hand on Sai's forehead. "Oh no, Sai-san! You are already flushed! Please don't be sick, my friend! I'll find you something positively youthful to wear!" with a youthful jump, he effortlessly flew away from Sai and over to the small bedside table on the other side of his bed. _Wait, no! Not that one!_ His brain screamed.

"Lee, you-" The first drawer was pulled open with such a force that its contents flew out, hitting Lee in the face. Sai turned a nice shade of pink that was none to different Sakura's hair, and he began sputtering out of anger and embarrassment. "L-Lee! That's m-my underwear drawer!"

"Don't worry, my youthful friend! The power of youth is strong in you!" Lee intoned, plucking a pair of white boxers away from his face almost gracefully. He quickly stuffed all of the fallen content back into the wooden drawer.

"I think I'll dress by myself," Sai said flatly, gesturing to the door. Lee nodded without turning to look at him, and rushed out of it before Sai could redden any further. Sai groaned. He didn't even call him a nickname, for God's sake!

Sai groaned the third time this morning. If this keeps up, his usual emotionless façade was going to break even further. And he still wasn't in school yet. This day was going to suck. Dashing to the safety of his closet he quickly dressed himself before making his bed in record time, while brushing his teeth with a toothbrush he nabbed from the small bathroom connected to his bedroom. He wasn't the type of person to rush, usually, but time was demanding, especially after that embarrassing episode with the green-clad monstrosity. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it across his shoulder and exited the hallway and walked straight into his living room.

His eye twitched at the sight.

If you didn't already know, Sai was _not _a sociable person. Being around people didn't bother him much, as long as they didn't pester him, but there was absolutely _no right _for the five people he didn't want to see, especially today, here in his house.

"Oi, Sai, ready yet? School starts in less than ten minutes, dattebayo*!" Naruto exclaimed, his blue eyes ever so expressive as he turned to said teenager, jumping up from Sai's old beanbag. He was dressed in a crinkled off-white button up shirt and brown slacks, to Sai's surprise. Even though today was _the day_, Naruto never, ever, went anywhere without something orange on him. Sai looked at him blankly.

"Dickless, what are you and these people doing here in my house?" he said, earning an angry retort from the blonde and a hearty chuckle from Kiba, who was perched sideways on the window ledge, leaning back against the alcove's wall. Sai turned his head towards him, giving him a blank look. He almost reeled when he saw the black tie printed with poodles dangling from the boy's neck, and the glint from the dress shoes he wore.

"Obviously, we are here to see that you follow along accordingly to our terms." Gaara's deep tenor resonated in the small room. _Wait, he was here too? This is bad._ Sai was drawn towards the source of the sound, and turned to see the devil himself leaning against his front door. Gaara returned his gaze levelly, amusement dancing in his jade eyes, as if mocking Sai. _Wait, since when did Gaara ever appear amused? _Troubled, Sai scanned him for any other abnormal signs. The tousled red hair was still there, parting on the forehead to reveal the red kanji tattoo. But, the usual black leather and jeans the rebel wore was replaced with…was that a _blazer _he saw?

This is not happening.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru drawled. The lazy teen sighed, rising from a chair in Sai's kitchen. He approached him rather slowly with a bag in his outstretched hand, the other stuck into the pockets of his dress pants. "Wear this. You agreed to it."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sai plastered on his trademark fake smile that even most old ladies in the supermarket couldn't see through; but everyone in the room knew that he did, in fact, know what Shikamaru was talking about.

"Aw, com'on, Lee wasn't being a panty sniffer earlier on purpose." Kiba chimed in. All of hopes of him ever forgetting what happened this Monday flew out the window as Sai realized that they all heard what had happened. "Just do it, you wimp." Kiba teased.

"No, I'm not wearing this." Sai crossed his arms as Shikamaru literally dumped the contents of the bag from his outstretched hand on the floor.

Shikamaru let out another sigh and begun lazily digging in his pocket, taking out a neatly folded square of paper seconds later. "I knew it'll come to this. Everything was recorded on this piece of paper, and both you and Sasuke signed it."

At the mention of the Uchiha's name, Sai twitched. _That bastard._ He hated how smart Shikamaru was sometimes._ He even wrote it down on a piece of paper, signatures and all. _

As Shikamaru cleared his throat and opened his mouth ever so slowly to read off of the paper, Sai immediately gave in. He didn't want to hear its contents read out loud. "Fine, fine, I'll do your stupid dare." He grumbled, gathering the clothes on the floor into his arms while keeping his face devoid of emotion with expertise.

Kiba and Naruto erupted into cheers. Sai gave them a disapproving look before starting on his way back to his room, wanting to get this over with.

"Wait, Sai!" Lee cried. Sai cringed a little at the outburst. "Though I place my trust in your youthful hands, I do not think that everyone else here does."

"Yes, he's right." Another voice rumbled behind Sai. Sai shivered as the mental image of Shino Aburame popped into his head. That boy was creepy, and he didn't understand why many of the people he knew hung around him. "You may dress in front of us."

The clothes in Sai's hands dropped to the floor. Instantly, his face began to heat up. _What the hell? _He allowed himself to mentally curse, for once. He was Sai, for God's sake! The one that was devoid of all emotion! Well, besides, Sasuke, but he did show rage and anger sometimes. And arrogance for the matter, that fucking bastard. In the short span of time, he'd already sighed three times, and blushed twice. What happened to the Sai that sat through ten roller coasters without moving a single muscle on his face?

Better yet, why did he agree to that stupid, stupid, dare in the first place?

_Thanks for your support! Flames don't bother me much, so come at me bro, I'll bring the grill and meat. I'll update soon! (Insert something nice here that asks for a review or for people to P.M. me if they had questions.) That's right, heathens. _


	2. Uchiha Parties and Hot Pink Thongs

I'm back! This chapter took freakin forever to write so I'm not gonna say much. Read and enjoy, my pretties! Special thanks to SexiFoxxFace and JKL, for those awesome comments. I wish all 57 of you who visited this story had reviewed, though…

R&R~!

3,

D.

P.S.- There is a yaoi scene…and cross-dressing…

Six months ago back in January, on the weekend after first year high school begun**, Sasuke Uchiha threw his back to school party. Everyone in Konoha High School (including Sai) was invited, and everyone attended. If you wanted to at least have a social life for the school year, you had to go. Why, you ask? Well, only because of the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is one of the "_beautifulest _(not a word) _and richest people alive_ who breathes the air as you". And don't forget that his older brother, Itachi, was basically "sex on legs". Fan girls came in hoards and hoards, desperate to swoon and gush over the two and the other social elites that would be there. In his opinion, Sasuke was also flaunting the fact that he had so many followers.

What's more, the party was _always _held at the Uchiha's house and started exactly at 8 p.m. Calling the Uchiha's house a _house_, however, was like calling the Titanic a wooden raft. There were fourteen sculptures and exactly thirty-eight paintings on the first floor. It was, of course, natural for all of those crazy teenagers, cooped up in their Tokyo-sized apartments, to flock to the Uchiha's for a hormone outrage that lasted until the wee hours in the morning. Booze was allowed, and cigarettes were distributed freely. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha would be throwing another for their friends at the local five star hotel on the same day.

Being a first year, it was the first high school rank Uchiha party he was invited to. Sasuke, of course, threw plenty before. Sai was invited to most of them because of his relationship with Naruto and Sakura. It was no secret that the three were friends. Hell, Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto. Sai found it funny since Naruto and Sasuke were about as similar as a cup of instant ramen and a ripened tomato.

Sai didn't particularly feel the need to have a social life and get drunk while dancing in a mass of grinding, sweaty bodies, so he didn't wanted to go. Naruto, however, being the kind soul he was, decided to drop by and drag the pale boy to the party while Sai was getting ready for bed.

"Dickless," he remembered saying, eyes narrowing as he contemplated the eager teenager standing at his door, waiting to barge in. He was cross. He was supposed to be asleep by this time, but Kakashi, his adoptive father, had forced him to answer the door. He told him that if he'd go to sleep at eight on every Friday for the rest of his high school career, he was going to start getting liver spots by graduation. Sai disagreed. If anything, him getting his beauty sleep will help converse his "youthful skin", as Lee would say. But he loved Kakashi, so he was now conversing with the blond despite himself. "If you're here for the party-"

"Sai-kun! Sasuke-teme told me that you had to come this time, dattebayo! He said you were…uh, what was it? Oh yeah, he said you were lacking in social experience, whatever that means, so come, 'ttebayo!" Before Sai could respond, Naruto was literally dashing out his third floor apartment with Sai slung on his back, making his way past the elevator to the stairs.

"Ne, baka, what are you doing? You are not carrying me down three flights of stairs, dickless!" Sai hissed, grabbing at the blonde's neon orange jacket for his dear life. From his view, he saw Kakashi poke his upper body out from the door of their apartment, his single uncovered eye still peering at his porn novel from under his night cap as he waved good bye to the two. Sai swore he saw a blush on the old pervert's face- probably just got to the steamy part in the chapter.

Naruto's shoulder jabbed continuously into his abdomen as the blond descended the stairs, skipping 3 steps at a time. "Sorry, Sai! Sasuke-teme's waiting in the ride, so hang in there!" Naruto gave him a pat on the back as he exited the building. Sai let out a sigh of relief, glad that the shaky ordeal was over, and immediately began writhing in the blonde's grasp, trying to get free. He barely began his struggle before he was tossed into the familiar leather back seat of Naruto's car, landing awkwardly in someone's lap.

"My, my. Sai, are you suggesting something?" Sai almost bumped his head on the roof of Naruto's expensive orange Cadillac as he scrambled to get up. Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina, owned a large Japanese oil company. Their son got the good looks and fortune, and Sai sometimes found himself a little overwhelmed by all the rich and good looking people he was surrounded by. Of which included Sasuke, of course, whose lap he unfortunately landed on earlier.

"Bastard, I wouldn't be attracted to you even if I were a girl." Sai said, regaining his composure quickly as he settled himself in the leather seat. The Cadillac began moving, and Naruto turned on the music player. Immediately, American pop blasted out of the car's expense stereo set.

"Hn." Sasuke merely smirked at him with that trademark Sasuke smirk of his as he casually shrugged his shoulders. His long spiky black hair was slicked back perfectly like it always is, sticking up in a style that fan girls drooled over (Aside from Sakura, who constantly dubbed it as "A cockatoo's ass,". It was one of the only things she said that Sai agreed with.). Today a navy designer jacket and a pair of Calvin Klein jeans graced the younger Uchiha's body, along with the musky scent of sandalwood and mint.

Sai ignored the smugness and sexiness the Uchiha was radiating, instead turning back to watch Naruto drive. _Shouldn't the bastard be at his own party?_ It was then that he noticed that he hadn't changed from his pajamas, thanks to Naruto's rush to get him out. Which meant he was basically shirtless and wearing his only pair of long fleece pajama pants…printed with little ponies.

Sai's eye twitched. It was a birthday gift from the hag two months ago, as a joke. He only wore it when he was at home, where only he and Kakashi are witnesses to the comfortable but embarrassing article of clothing. Nervously, he took a look out the window- it was January, after all. And just to his luck, it was snowing riceballs.

He doubt Sasuke would give him something to wear, and he wouldn't ask Naruto for anything, even if it meant preventing him from getting hypothermia.

As if sensing his discomfort, Sasuke snickered next to him, and scooted closer to Sai. He was now a little too close for Sai to be comfortable. The Uchiha was also surprisingly warm, to his annoyance. Still, Sai wanted to scoot away, but he was already pressing against the window. Little alarm bells went off in his head. "Sasuke," He warned.

"What?" The raven smirked at him again. "I thought you could use some extra body heat."

Sai looked at him expressionlessly. This was one of the reasons why he disliked Sasuke. The teme wasn't gay, at all; he just did this type of thing to him to get on his nerves.

The car fell to a halt. Sai steeled his muscles to avoid being pitched forward, only to have a low whistle directed at him from Sasuke. "Sai, I never took you for the type that worked out." Before Sai could plaster on his fake smile, the car's butterfly doors opened, fully exposing his naked chest to the snowy night.

"Com'on, you two! I'm going in, so lock the doors, dattebayo!" the blond called, his voice fading away from Sai's ears as he rushed indoors.

Sai started shivering and sat there, frozen. Sasuke prodded his back. "I'm not going out there like this, son of a bitch!" He exclaimed. Sasuke stopped his prodding. Maybe it was because of the fact that Sai had just cursed.

"If you don't get off, I'm calling Itachi to carry you inside." The Uchiha deadpanned, his voice low.

Sai shook his head, hoping it was just an empty threat. What's up with all these people trying to carry him? He could walk on his own. He made a quick note to himself to check out another book related to human interacts soon. "No," he stated simply. Sai admitted to himself that he was being bitchy, but he really didn't want to outright ask Sasuke for his jacket. That would be awkward and weird.

He heard Sasuke sigh behind him, and a pair of strong, _warm _arms wrap around his torso. The moment those soft, _warm _arms touched him his brain short-circuited, and he had to refrain himself from melting into the raven's grasp. A light chuckle brought him back to reality. "Teme! What are you doing? Let go!" He snarled, jerking himself forward.

His efforts were futile. Sasuke ignored his protest as he exited the car that was parked in their enormous driveway, easily cradling the other teenagers against his chest with one arm as he shut the car door with a press of the button with his other arm. Immediately, snow began to fall on the two of them. Sasuke snickered at Sai's rhetorical question and started casually walking towards his estate's door. "I'm carrying you to the party, of course."

Sai knew it was useless now. Sasuke was really the one that worked out between the two, and was stronger than him by a long shot. Imagine how pissed off the fan girls would be when they saw someone else other than them cradled in _their _Sasuke-kun arms. Yes, he was dead meat. He wondered what kind of killing method they prepared for him as he settled in Sasuke's lethal hug. The bastard wasn't intent on letting him go any time soon, so why not die warm? He felt a sense of impending doom as they ascended the marble steps, the pulse of the music and the erratic screaming pounding in his bones now. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. At least he wanted to pass away in peace.

The party grew silent as Sasuke entered the mansion. Even the hired D.J. paused the music, noticing that no one was dancing anymore. Sai wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him along with Sasuke.

It took awhile for many of the fan girls to comprehend what was going on, since their brains were basically taken over by fantasies. A shrill shriek burst out when they finally digested the gist of the situation. "He's my Sasuke-kun, you bitch!" someone yelled. Sai twitched. _Do they think I'm a _girl? Then all hell broke loose.

A mob of angry fangirls charged at Sasuke, and Sai took the chance to leap out of Sasuke's hold and run towards the nearest hallway. As he dashed, he noticed that many of the guys present in the room began laughing their heads off. He blushed, feeling morbidly humiliated. He rounded towards a bend and turned right, opening the first door he saw.

It was an empty room- just a plain wooden bed with a twin sized mattress and a little dresser in the corner, a guestroom. He almost fainted at his luck, and wasted no time before locking the door and pushing the dresser behind it. Better safe than sorry. Besides, he can already hear the fangirl mob rapidly approaching.

So much for a party. Sai sighed as he crawled into the inviting little bed, still in his jammies. _Bedtime, suckers. _He promptly fell asleep.

Sai awoke what seemed like a few seconds later to a loud splintering noise. Alarmed, he pushed himself back against the backboard of the bed, turning his head towards the door. He almost choked. It was ruined. The poor wooden door was now sporting a fist-sized hole in the center, splinters of jagged wood pointed towards the inside of the room. "F-found him!" Someone shouted, slurring their words. A series of cheers varying in tone and eagerness followed, interrupted with hiccups. For a second Sai thought the zombie apocalypse begun early, and they managed to steal most of the party's booze while feasting on everyone's brains.

There was a clicking sound as someone turned the doorknob and proceeded to open the door. To Sai's utter horror, they managed to actually get it open, pushing the dresser aside as if it were nothing. The piece of furniture fell back, its drawers falling out to reveal that it was empty. Sai squinted from the light that streamed in- his room was dark.

"Oiii, Sai!" Hiccupped a familiar voice. Kiba was staggering through the door, his shirt put on inside out and a shit-eating grin plastered on his flushed face. He was drunk. "Got yer beaut-ayy sleep done yet?"

Someone pushed him from behind, and he fell flat on his face. Almost immediately, the dog-loving boy began snoring. Stepping over his body as if were nothing, Naruto walked in, followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, and Lee.

Sakura sauntered over to him, her pale pink hair sticking up rather comically and her cheeks stained a light red. "Sai, you introverrrteed sun offa bitch. We've been lookin' for ya for hours, and eyye missed'chu. Cha!" Her slurry speech drifted off into light sniffles as she lunged for him, burying her head in his chest and sobbing.

Sai sat there, stunned. Remembering his lessons from those books, he reached out and patted her on the back. While he was somewhat awkwardly dealing with the pinkette, who was kneeling on his lap, the rest of the people in the room were seating themselves in a loose circle on the carpeted floor next to the bed.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, we were gonna play truth-or-dare with Sai, remember?" Naruto called, clearly unhappy with the fact that his crush was basically straddling Sai.

"Oh, yeah. Werrr gonna pwn at dis game, innar!" The pinkette hiccupped, jumping off of the pale boy and seating herself between Lee and Naruto. Sai, unsure, joined her in the circle as he warily eyed his friends. Sure, he'd played truth or dare before with most of the people in here. Those games never ended well. He glanced at the clock on the wall- it read 3:56. It was also deafening quiet outside, so it must mean that most of the guests either already left or were passed out somewhere in the mansion.

"Alright, I'll go first. Naruto, truth or dare?" Shikamaru yawned at the end of his question.

"Nani***? Me first? Gimme a dare, then!" The blonde grinned, swaying a little.

"Troublesome." Shikmaru sighed, closing his eyes. The genius was silent for a moment, and a he yawned as he replied. "Okay, go find Gaara and tell him that you think he is incredibly sexy and that you want to eat chocolate sauce off of his body."

At this, everyone bursted out in loud in guffaws, and even Sai found himself smiling a little. Naruto's face darkened into a nice, juicy tomato color. "That's just wrong! I can't do that to Gaara, dattebayo, he's-"

"Who's talking about me?" Gaara chose the moment to walk in, having heard the commotion from his corner in the main room. Sai turned towards him and they exchanged a look. Understanding dawned upon the ginger as he took in the drunk, giggling teenagers in the room. Calmly, he walked over to where everyone was sprawled, jumping gracefully over Kiba.

Everyone then looked at Naruto expectantly. The flustered blond cleared his throat, his beet-colored face turning crimson. "Uh, hey there Gaara. I-er, I…uh, OH DAMMIT! I think you're incredibly sexy and I…um, wanna smear chocolate syrup all over your smoking hot body and lick it off slowly."

The room was silent. Sai wished he had brought a video camera.

The icy ginger coughed, a cute blush dusting his cheek. _Wait, when was Gaara ever cute? Hm, does this mean I'm attracted to him?_

"You know, we didn't really wanna hear the part where you smear the chocolate all over his smoking body and lickit off slowly." Kiba said, his head lifted towards the blond a feral grin was plastered on his face.

"Moving on," Shino said, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Naruto, ask someone. And if you really are going to do that to Gaara, I recall several bottles of chocolate sauce and syrup on the top shelf of the fridge."

At this, Naruto groaned and Sakura smiled creepily, licking her lips. "I hate you people, dattebayo." Naruto moaned. "Fine. Sasuke-teme, truth or dare?"

"You know I only do dares, dobe." The Uchiha smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you chicken-ass haired egoistical bastard. Okay, I dare you to bring Itachi in this room and tuck him in this bed and read _The Ugly Duckling _to him." A glint of mischief danced in the blonde's eyes, his moment of humiliation forgotten.

Said chicken-ass haired egoistical bastard glared daggers at Naruto, and swiftly got up, running past a ROFLing Kiba and sprinting off.

A minute passed. Everyone held their breaths. A loud crashing sound was heard in the distance, followed by a loud, very unmanly shriek and a very masculine giggle.

Another minute passed. Gaara and Kiba took this chance to join the truth or dare game that was climbing its way to the highlight of this year's party.

Another sixty seconds ticked away and suddenly, a flustered Sasuke appeared in the doorway, holding his aniki by the wrist. "Oh, otouto, don't be so harsh," Sai almost gagged when Itachi entered the room, wobbling unsteadily. The "sex god" was currently covered with smudges of purple lipstick and wearing nothing aside from a pair of dark red boxers that matched the hue of his cheeks and a giant pink bow in his hair. Sai opened his mouth to question his state of dress, but quickly closed it; partly because of the fact that he himself was in embarrassing clothing and partly because Sakura had just fainted and fell to the side into his lap from the overdose of sexiness.

Sasuke ignored the laughter that emitted from the rest of the party-goers and firmly lead his drunken elder brother towards the twin bed, coaxing him to snuggle into the crumpled black comforter. Carefully, the younger Uchiha pulled the blanket up and patted it down around his giggling aniki's neck as he sat on the bed next to Itachi.

"Once upon a time, there lived an ugly duckling in a pond-" He began monotonously, only to be interrupted by a graceful hand that set a finger on his lips.

"Otouto, you know how much I _despise _that story." At the sound of Itachi's rather loud and sultry voice, Sakura stirred in Sai's lap, and he almost jumped. He was too transfixed by the entertaining game in front of him to do anything about her. But the pink haired fiend just lifted her head unsteadily and fainted simultaneously as she saw the scandalous expressions the two brothers were exchanging. Sai sighed. (A.N.: LOL tongue twister here xD)

"So, give your aniki a nice goodnight kiss like Tou-san used to do for you when you still wore diapers and be done with your silly game." Sai was surprised that Itachi can still speak so coherently and sophisticated when he was obviously far gone from reality.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Naruto was loosing his breath from laughter.

Leaning down, he quickly placed his lips on his brother's lipstick smeared cheek, lifting his head back up a heartbeat later with a purple stain on his lips. Itachi let out a satisfied sound, and within seconds, he was asleep.

"There," Sasuke said sullenly. "Now that he's out cold, we can continue, right?

The room was silent for a few seconds, most of the people still shell-shocked by the fact that they'd just witnessed Sasuke tuck Itachi in bed and gave him a good night kiss. It was rather traumatizing for many, aside from Naruto and Sai.

Sasuke took their silence as a good sign, and continued with the game. "Gaara, truth or dare?"

The red head didn't even blink as he answered the stoic Uchiha. "Dare."

"Hn. I dare you to do the same exact thing that Naruto said he would do to you earlier to him." Gaara pitched forward, almost toppling over himself since he was sitting Indian style on the ground. He recovered, teal eyes narrowed. Stiffly, he got up, walked towards Shino, who, not surprisingly, was holding out a bottle of Hershey's chocolate sauce towards the ginger. Gaara stood in front of the glasses-clad boy for a second, as if pondering his choices, before grabbing the bottle and walking towards Naruto with a sway in his hip. _A sway in his hip?_

With the expertise that can only be achieved through experience, Gaara knelt down in front of the shocked blond and gently pushed him back so that Naruto was now propped on his elbows, his long legs slightly open. Gaara quickly crawled between his legs, and proceeded to start stripping Naruto. The entire room was gawking at this point, and Kiba was fumbling his drunken fingers through his pockets to find his phone.

By the time Naruto was recovering from his initial shock, his jacket and shirt were already on the floor besides him, and Gaara was unscrewing the bottle of Hershey's. Then, as if Naruto's bare, muscular chest was any regular ice cream sundae, he squeezed the bottle and a continuous stream of chocolate goodness fell out and covered his chest. It all reminded Sai of the time he found Sakura doodling yaoi pictures starring him and Sasuke in Algebra. He was curious, and found himself staring with intensity as Gaara's pink tongue flicked out and began cleaning Naruto's chocolate-covered chest with eagerness. Kiba finally found his phone, and was now snapping pictures at a rate way to fast for someone that was drunk.

After about two minutes, Naruto's chest was once again sparkling clean, and Gaara stood and walked away, licking his lips. Out of the blue, he suddenly stopped and turned around, facing the gawking Naruto. "You taste good." The red head nodded towards his almost-brother. Not waiting for a reply, he nimbly made his way to Sai and sat down next to him.

"Sai, truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

Sai was taken back for a second. Before, he'd say dare because there was not much to know about him. Today, though, everyone seemed to be getting the bad dares. _Oh, whatever._ "I'll take the dare."

Gaara smiled- not his normal smile, the one that Sai had only seen once, but his homicidal, sadistic smile. "Alright, this is gonna be long, so listen up." Sai blinked, not liking the tone of his voice.

"During June, our school will be having a date auction for the summer dance where both genders are going to volunteer to be auctioned. They'll be writing their names on a slip of paper and putting it in a purple bin at the front of the school." He received a few incredulous looks from people, but he merely shrugged it off. "Temari's the vice-president of the student body, so I know this. Anyways, what I would be daring Sai to do is to enter his name for the auction."

Sai was about to sigh in relief before Gaara continued.

"However, he will actually dress up as a _lady _on the day of the auction. The articles of clothing will be written down on a piece of paper, and everyone here in this room, aside from Itachi-san and Sakura-chan, will participate in this. And, after being auctioned, he will have to successfully seduce his date." The words rolled off of Gaara's tongue casually, as if he were ordering at a restaurant.

Sai twitched.

Just then, the entire atmosphere of the room changed as Shikamaru sat up from his lazy slouch and shouted something about starting to plan towards Lee and Naruto. Kiba joined in and screamed that Gaara should be crowned the king of truth or dare as he searched his pockets, once more, muttering something about bringing a pen. Sasuke smirked and produced a piece of paper triumphantly from seemingly out of nowhere. People noticed this and scrambled to gather around him. In their frenzy, they seemed to have forgotten about Sai and the passed out Sakura on his lap.

"Okay, first we need to get him a nice, _frilly _dress-"

"No, baka, he needs a wig-"

"But how would we explain that he's a gir-"

"UNDERWEAR FIRST!"

The excited calls fell away as they contemplated the new notion.

Gaara was the first to speak up. "To make it convincing, I'd say we start out with a bra and a matching pair of panties. Of course, it has to be stuffed, but we can ask Sakura for that…"

And there it is, how Sai was now standing, his back facing the very people that had spent almost an hour fully planning out every aspect of the dare (with more than a lot of help from Shikamaru) he was now to complete, in the hallway of his _own _apartment, for the matter.

"You may dress in front of us." Shino's deep voice rumbled.

The heap of clothes fell from Sai's arms. His face flushed again, burning with an intensity to match Lee's thousand-watt smile.

"Strip," Gaara said lightly. "Now."

_What? _He was going to kill the redhead later by stabbing him over and over with a butterknife- wait, that won't be good towards gaining other people's trust. So he stopped his thoughts there and picked up the pile of clothing, not noticing the way people were staring at his behind with interest.

He carried the pile back into the main part of the living room. At least Kakashi would be gone by now, working. He doubted he'd approve of his only (adopted) son if he found him cross dressing. In front of many people, for the matter.

Looking away from the curious gazes, Sai began taking off his regular outfit. The midriff black top came first, quickly followed by a pair of baggy black sweatpants. And finally, he kicked his high top orange sneakers off (courtesy of Naruto), leaving him in his boxers. Sighing, he looked expectantly at the weird gathering in his room, silently hinting for them to direct him.

The living room was awkwardly silent for a few seconds. Lee cleared his throat. "My youthful friend, you'll need to start out with the lady's underwear."

Sai nodded, and sifted through the pile of questionable clothing on the floor. _Ah, there it is._ At the bottom of the pile was a hot pink strapless bra and what looked like a matching…thong.

_What the hell?_

"Who the fuck shopped for this?" he said, his voice emotionless. He saw Naruto cringe a little in his peripheral vision.

"Er, since we're all guys, we didn't know what to get you, dattebayo. So we asked Ino-chan and Temari-chan to get all of this for you. "

"Yeah, I think they got those at Victoria's Secret." Sasuke added, nodding thoughtfully.

_Ino and Temari? _Ino was the school's beauty queen and Temari was the one who basically gave Gaara the idea for the dare. Yeah, he had a bad feeling about the outfit they picked out. Swallowing his masculine pride, he picked up the bra between his fingers and held it as far away from him as possible as he brought it towards his chest level, noting the two spheres of Styrofoam attached to the inside. It seemed that you attach it to your chest by clasping the hooks together.

In one fluid motion, he set the piece of clothing over his chest, bring the clasps to his back and hooking them together. _One down. _Surprisingly, it didn't feel as morbid has he had thought it to be.

He glanced towards the thong. It was hot pink, like the bra he was currently wearing. Crouching down, he quickly slipped off his pair of boxers, effectively flashing many of the boys, and pulled the scanty excuse for underwear on. Now, this one felt awkward in so many ways. First off, his crotch felt…constricted, and the thin ribbon of material on the back cut into his crack weirdly. Shrugging it off, he retrieved the dress from the pile. He was getting a little too comfortable. Maybe Ino would force him into shopping with her later.

And now, back to reality.

The first thing he noticed about the dress was that it _did not _fit the school's dress code. First, it was strapless, which is why he had to use a strapless bra. That wasn't even looking at the fact that it was a bandage dress; its teal and navy stripes of cloth left a good portion of his back and hips for the rest of the world to see. And that was the other thing- the exposed skin gave the onlookers the illusion that Sai had an hourglass waist and hips that flare out way too much for his liking.

Someone wolf-whistled, and Sai jerked his head up and gave a glare to each one of the on lookers. Finally, the only thing left were the shoes.

Four inch heels.

Four freaking inches.

Sai took one look at them, and felt an eternal hatred began to bloom for whomever came up with the idea that women looked good in heels. He bet it was a man- because there'd be no way a woman would implant a freaking _acupuncture _needle on the bottom of her shoe. The black stilettos might look tempting for skewering an old lady's pressure points, but not for wearing.

He had been standing there and staring at the stilettos in his new dress when someone starting pounding on the door, startling Gaara.

"Shannaro!" Was all he heard before hag (Sakura) came bounding in, flinging the door open and sending Gaara dashing for cover. "We're all gonna miss school if you don't get Sai to- oh la la, who's this girl? I didn't know Sai had a sister!"

The pinkette immediately dropped the intimidating look on her face that said "fuck with me and I'll punch a hole in the ground for you to die in", opting for the "oh hi nice to meet you I'm sure we'll get along because we're both pretty" look. Sai blinked, thinking that his sanity had just abandoned him. Sakura frowned. She was probably a little dismayed at the fact that what could've been the newest addition to her girl friends circle wasn't reacting as well as she would've liked.

For a few seconds, Sakura resumed grinning and silently looking over Sai, until she seemed to have realized something. _Finally, _Sai thought.

"Wait…this is Sai's apartment…we're here to get him to do the dare that forced him to cross-dress…" Sakura began mumbling to herself, her apple green eyes narrowing in confusion.

"And you're here to do Sai's makeup," Gaara added, having recovered from his initial surprise. _My makeup? Nani?_

Sakura jerked her head up to look at Sai, apple green orbs meeting obsidian. "You know, I think you should do this more often. You don't look half bad in a dress. Ino-pig did a good job this time."

Sai felt the heat rising to his cheeks again, and he almost face palmed. Sakura smirked at him, satisfied with herself. Her eyes then drifted towards the very tempting looking pair of stilettos on the ground, and how Sai seemed to be avoiding them at all costs.

"Ah," She said haughtily, straightening herself in her white Calvin Klein dress. "It seems that you're having some problems putting those on. No problem! Leave this to a woman!" Promptly after her little speech, Sakura marched to him in less than seven steps, pushing past Gaara and Shikamaru.

"You have small feet for a guy, so you'll have no problem fitting them in." She continued, her voice taking on an expert tone. Snatching a cushion from a nearby couch, she placed it underneath her and she sat down. "Alright, first you gotta do this…"

Five minutes later, Sai was feeling like a first class idiot as he was coaching in the ways of "acting like a girl". He was seated in the back of Naruto's orange Cadillac, wedged between a platinum blond and a pinkette.

"You have natural grace, but remember, you should _definitely _cross your legs when you're sitting, in that dress." Ino quipped, swishing her platinum blond whip-like ponytail over her shoulder as she applied mascara to Sai's eyelashes. Believe him, he went full-out trying to convince the two girls he looked nice enough without makeup, but Ino insisted. She was even kind enough to bring along a quarter of her own stash of "goods", as she called it, packed securely in a faux leather Gucci purse big enough to be a cat carrier.

The car shook a little as Naruto swerved around a curb, heading to their school. Ino's hand twitched violently from the action and she almost dropped the mascara. Cursing underneath her breath, she regained her posture, continuing to coax his eyelashes to their maximum length.

"Yeah, and remember, you're Sai's _cousin_, who's visiting the family. The school board really doesn't care, so whatever. We're gonna say that the real you is out of town. Oh, and be careful about your chest, those are supposed to be 34D's." Sakura added, combing his hair into a more feminine style.

Sai was confused by the numbers and letters. "What does that mean?"

Sakura stopped in her actions. "Well, uh, you see…"

"We're here! Get ready, Sai, 'cuz there's currently a lot of people outside!" Naruto called. On cue, the butterfly doors opened.

Sakura smiled to herself, and she and Ino quickly dropped the "goods" into Ino's purse. With speed that was too great for a blond in a skin-tight black tube dress (Ino) and a pinkette in _five _inch heels (Sakura), they leaped out of the car.

Sai took a deep, calming breath. Taking care not to crease his dress (as Ino had specifically instructed him) he slid out of the car, taking a wobbly step onto the pavement of the student parking lot. There was, like Naruto had said, many people outside, but he fit right in because everyone else was basically as dressed-up as he was. _So far, so good. _Sakura and Ino had already, somehow, gotten to the steps that lead to the front door of the school, a good thirty meters away. They were waving to him, and Sai, upon further inspection, noticed Shino and Kiba standing nearby.

Nodding to himself, he stumbled his way into the stream of students that were entering the school, trailing behind his four friends. The current was getting too thick for the liking of his already fatigued feet. Without warning, he suddenly walked into someone.

He took one look at the crisp white shirt and black tie with a red cloud print and he knew he was screwed.

He looked up and met Itachi Uchiha's gaze. Said Uchiha smirked a little, and moved to Sai's side, slinging an arm across his shoulders. "Why hello there, Sai-san."

_I'm fucked._

**A. N.: I was reading a book about Japan, and if I remembered correctly, the school year started in spring for Japanese kids. And what Americans (such as me) call high school is optional for them, so that's why it's different. Go ask Wikipedia if you're confused. wiki/Education_in_Japan

***Nani= what

OMG 13 pages of writing! I'm currently in China, where Internet and time is scarce, but I'll up date soon! Love all of y'all!


	3. She Da Bomb

Omg! I forgot how _funny _this story was. Okay, I'm like really late on my update, but here's the new chapter, pretties, so enjoy…

(Please excuse the OOC)

There is yaoi here. Flirty yaoi that made me blush while I was editing (NO LEMONS). *wipes away excess drool*

Oh, and I don't own Naruto in any freaking way or its drool-inducing characters. *Cough

R&R, anyone?

-Dian

* * *

"Why hello there, Sai-san." The voice was casually seductive enough to make several nearby girls in the hallway faint.

_I'm fucked_.

A huge part of Sai, dressed in his barely legal-length dress and four freaking inch stilettos, agreed with the automatic thought his subconscious came up with. A small part of him, the part with still left with _some _masculine dignity, wanted to punch the bastard that had just flirted with him. Another part of him, probably the part that acknowledged the fact that underneath the bandage dress he was wearing a stuffed, hot pink, lacey and _stuffed_ bra from Victoria's Secret and a matching thong, was squealing like a fangirl as he realized just how _muscular _Itachi Uchiha's arm felt slung across his shoulders.

How did Itachi know that he was Sai, anyways? He hated to admit it, but, frankly, he couldn't even recognize himself when he went to check in the _girl's _bathroom afterwards (there, a small part of him had also told him that he looked sexy in red lipstick). Well, maybe it had to with the fact that Itachi was one of the graduating valedictorians this year and that he'd known Sai since the pale boy was in middle school. Yeah, probably that.

And if he didn't know better, he would think that Itachi was _hitting on _him.

It didn't help when the "sex god" in question leaned in and nuzzled the side of his neck with his "godly" face, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. The smell of intoxicatingly good cologne hit his nose, and he felt his hormone levels skyrocket. Musk and vanilla, the scent of rough sex, perhaps? He realized what he had just thought of, and immediately, a dark red hue seeped into Sai's once pale cheeks, much to his protest and alarm.

"Itachi…" he whispered, unable to stand the killing intent leaking off several dress-clad girls any more. By now, the main hallway of Konoha High School was eerily quiet, people stopping in to _oh so inconspicuously _observe the newest fling between "that mysterious hot girl with an awesome rack" and "ITACHI-KUN!".

"Stop it, please…" he continued softly, biting back the sudden urge to moan.

Suddenly, the warmth on his neck was gone, and Itachi was standing in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face. It screamed confidence- well placed confidence, too. Itachi Uchiha was a force to be reckoned with. A pair of glinting obsidian eyes stared at his own as a piece of neatly folded paper was stuffed into his hand.

"My number," the Uchiha said, giving Sai a wink that lived up to his title before he strutted away.

Sai blinked, watching Itachi make his way through the baffled crowd. Dang. That man (he was already eighteen) certainly knew how to upkeep a reputation. Unable to quell his interest, he turned his attention to the slip of expensive, custom designed stationary in his hand, carefully unfolding it. On it was a hastily scribbled sequence of numbers and a simple message- _Ichiraku's at eight on Friday. Text me if you're up for it. ;) _

Sai raised an eyebrow- was he serious? Besides, Ichiraku was once of the most expensive and exclusive sushi restaurants in town. Well, Itachi _was _filthy rich. But that didn't explain why he would carry around a stash of possible dates written on paper at all times. He was sure he didn't notice him writing anything down…

"Saika-chan!" a distinctively Ino voice sing-songed, and Sai was forced out of his musings when a perfectly manicured hand cupped his chin and tipped it softly down. Ino was smiling cheerily at him, her head inclined so she could stare him down straight in the eye. Sai almost shuddered- her eyes were screaming bloody murder at him, despite her best efforts to appear like the bubbly (_more like bitchily_) fabulous Beauty Queen she is.

If she noticed his discomfort, she made no show of it. Instead, she linked arms with him, pulling him into an iron like grip while smiling at him the entire time. Once their arms were in place, she started to drag him towards the freshman section of Konoha High, people staring at them the whole way as she babbled incessantly to him.

"So, like, the other day Kura-chan and I went shopping and we got these _totally _cute shoes from Moi-même-Moitié*- you know, that weird gothic Lolita store. I mean, don't take me wrong, I'm totally not the Goth type, and Lolita is just…ew, but they were the hottest pair of platform booties ever…" Sai (or Saika) tuned out to her ridiculous ramblings. He had no idea why his usually flippant blond friend was acting this way, but it certainly wasn't going to help him when they step into homeroom.

Speaking of which, they had just reached a very familiar door, and Ino brought them to a stop. Overhead hung a plate with room 206 written on it, and Sai found himself uneasy as he heard the low murmurs of conversation inside. Having Naruto and Kiba in your homeroom usually meant a melting pot of frenzied shouting. Quiet days usually meant that either Gai-sensei was in the middle of a rant about "the power of youth" or that there was juicy gossip in the air. However, there was a significant lack of their green-loving, bowl-cut haired teacher's loud, booming voice, so Sai assumed that it was the latter. Which was not good, considering his situation.

A minute had passed by since they'd stopped, and Sai wondered what Ino was doing. She'd fallen silent, a rare thing, but was still clinging on to his arm like her life depended on it. He turned to his left, trying to find anything off about her- no broken nails, not a single strand of blond hair out of place, no smudges of dirt on her heels.

As if sensing his confusion, she beamed once again at him before quickly leaning in, closing the space between them so that her face was mere inches from his own. He flinched slightly, surprised at the sudden action.

"_You_," Ino hissed, jabbing a fingernail in a vibrant shade L'Oreal at his chest. "Are sitting with me at lunch to explain _how _you got _the _Uchiha Itachi to _flirt with you _after only being a girl for about _ten _minutes while I've been trying to get his attention for a _better part of my life_." She gave him the best glare she could muster before leaning away. Sai vaguely wondered how she managed to stress so many words in one sentence as Ino became Miss Daisy Sunshine again, linking arms with him and leading him into the classroom.

Surprisingly, no one turned to look at their entrance aside from Gai-sensei, who'd rushed over to them the moment they stepped in as he did with all of his students, temporary or permanent. Ino introduced Sai to him as Saika, Sai's cousin, and the King of all Bushy Eyebrows greeted him with a toned down version of his youth rant.

"Ah, another youthful comrade that joined us!" Gai immediately started crying, and grasped both of Sai's hands before the boy could move away. "The bonfires of youth will burn strong in you, as in I and my protégé, Lee!"

If Sai hadn't been subjected to this kind of torture before, he would've fainted right there and then.

Ino tittered good-naturedly behind an elegant hand placed over her mouth. How she managed to do that while sending a sadistic glare at him, Sai would probably never know.

His attention was directed back to his walking fashion disaster of a teacher when the man began to rant again, his vigor renewed. Before he could continue, however, Sai gave him his fakest but most ironically most believable smile ever, and responded before Gai could become a bigger nuisance. "Thank you, Gai-sensei. I am sure that I can prove my youthfulness by the time this day ends."

Gai suddenly stopped in the middle of a word, his jaw working as if to say something. Then, tears began streaming from his eyes. At this point, Sai was starting to regret putting an end to Gai's ranting.

"Oh, my lovely flower…" Sai couldn't help but to twitch slightly. It sounded like Gai was proposing to him or something. It looked like Ino and the rest of the class was thinking along the same lines as him, too, as the noise had all but diminished to low giggles. Needless to say, Sai was embarrassed.

And all things went down the drain when Gai reached out his monstrous arms and _glomped _him, in front of his _entire class_, while crying tears large enough to drown kittens and bawling loud enough that students outside the hallway stopped to see what was going on.

Sai tried to wriggle out of the spandex-clad man's grasp, but apparently Gai had the strength to back up his claims as the high school's taekwondo guru. His chest was becoming incredibly uncomfortable due to the fact that the stuffed bra was grating against the soft skin beneath it, and his teacher wasn't making it any better with the vibrations thrumming through him from the crying. In the end, he settled for patting his sensei on the back, feeling his face heating up with embarrassment at the same time.

God dammit, this was the second time he had blushed in the past hour, and the actual part of the day that he was dreading hasn't even _started _yet.

The awkward situation was drawn out for at least a minute until they were suddenly interrupted by bright peals of deep laughter.

"AHAHA- Oh my god, un, what is- AHAHA- dude, this- AHAHAHA- what the freak –AHAHA- is happening here, un?" Sai managed to wrench his body around so that he could see the source of the sound—and his jaw fell open at the sight.

Standing with his hand gripped onto the doorframe to support himself, and his other arm clutching at his stomach, was none other than Deidara of the Akatsuki, the school's resident sculpture master. Sai had only seen his work twice and he had to (grudgingly) admit that the blonde's art was gorgeous, if not downright stunning; all brightly colored, large-scale, and extremely detailed.

Several of the girls gasped at the sight of the sophomore. He _was _pretty attractive, despite having somewhat feminine looks. If there was one thing that Sai could say about Deidara, it was that his art reflected his style. The long, luscious blond hair that made even Ino envious was part of it; and his fashion sense spoke for itself. Today, he was dressed in a vertically striped blue shirt that accentuated his sapphire eyes, the top buttons left unbuttoned to reveal his smooth collarbones. A red tie dangled from his slender neck, and the sleek white pants that hugged his legs were just a pair of extremely fashionable skinny jeans that would've made even the straightest guy squeal at the sight. Not that he did.

Slowly, as if basking in his own presence, Deidara straightened, and nudged another person next to him with his elbow.

"'Sori-Danna, do you see that chick, un?"

The other person scoffed, rolling his eyes at the same time. "I have eyes."

Sasori seemed even more irritated and aloof than usual, his mussed hair the only thing that defied the rest of his immaculately clean outfit. The redhead had a reputation for his OCD that rivaled his good looks, after all. Like the rest of the male population excluding Sai at Konoha High today, he was dressed nicely in a fully buttoned blazer and grey pants that looked suspiciously like tweed. The girls were totally digging that, though, judging from the amount of giggles behind him. Sai personally thought that the duo looked fit for a Ralph Lauren commercial.

Out of all the people that could've walked in on the scene at the moment, did it _have _to be two of the members of that stupid gang full of hot people?

As if hearing his thoughts, a pair of chocolate brown eyes shifted towards him and met his own obsidian ones. Sasori smirked, keeping eye contact for another second before returning his gaze to Gai sensei, who had already let go of Sai by now.

"Hello, Might-sensei." Sasori bowed, as formal as ever. "Our teacher asked us to escort your homeroom class to the auditorium, as the fundraiser will begin shortly. Oh, Hatake-sensei also instructed for me to inform you that all the staff are to gather at the front office."

Gai nodded knowingly at the last part of the redhead's speech and flashed him a smile, giving the unfazed Sasori a wink. "Arigato, Sasori-san! Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to with my rival."

Before Sai could realize what was happening, Gai sensei disappeared, and he was left with a layer of clothing between him and two attractive guys.

After giving him a not so subtle once-over, the Ino clone grinned, Cheshire-cat style. "Hey, cutie." Somewhere in the back, Kiba burst out laughing. Sai was mortified. _You gotta be kidding me. That is the lamest pick up line ever._ "I'd love to stay and chat, but Sori-danna would kill me if we did that."

He then promptly turned his attention to the rest of Sai's class.

* * *

"Well? Let's get going, un?"

*Goth Japanese store.

Short update.

Point out any mistakes, please. Me no edits well

Sorry...for its shortness…and how long it took…and the crappiness….I'll try to make the next one better! I promise! I am now a Marzipan…(a fan of cutiepiemarzia, she's a youtuber….AND I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HER VIDEOS AND VOICE)


End file.
